The Devil Expriment 2: The Colony
by Phantom SunsSong
Summary: Garret and the Gang are back, doing their best to work together to stay alive. The others want to try to find out more about themselves, but that means going back to New York, the Institute, and a life Garret has done her best to forget...
1. Chapter 1

**I'm baaack... Didja miss me? (smile) Here's the long awaited sequel to The Devil Experiment! Hey, it's still January.**

CRUNCH! FASHOOM! CRACK! SCREEEEEEEECH! I jumped back from the car, flipping backwards. R.C. and Eny had blasted past my head after I had had landed on the car, crashing the window. The car crashed into a telephone poll. I readjusted the black sunglasses on my face, grinning. The two Erasers jumped out of the car through the windows. They were both hot guys, until they're noses lengthened and they got all furry. I decided to return the favor. I jumped upwards, changing all the way, then dove back down on one of the Erasers. Eny and R.C. took out the second. I lunged, grabbing his neck and pulled it to a sharp angle, lifting him into the air. I grinned when his neck snapped and his eyes glazed over. I threw the body back to the ground, changing back. Sure, I might not be as bad as I had been, but I had no soft spot in my heart for Erasers. They still reminded me of Ari, and I still couldn't decide if he had been like a genuine Eraser or different. Not that I had much time to think about it.

I had changed in the month since the break out in the school, clothes wise anyway. My looks didn't really change. I now wore jeans that I had torn just past the knee and a short sleeve shirt that was a little big to allow room for when I changed. It was a creamy orange with a big read heart on it, broken down the middle. Blue word below it read 'Heart Breaker'. When I thought about it, I always thought 'Neck Breaker' would be more appropriate, but they just didn't make shirts like that.

R.C. and Eny flew back to me, wings all bloody. I took a handkerchief out that I always had handy anymore to wipe them off so the wings wouldn't rust. That would be bad.

R.C. was the same as he always had been, kinda quiet, only talking to Tino and me mostly because of Wrorgon's size. Eny still didn't talk to anyone, except maybe R.C., but R.C. never said anything about it.

I looked back at the ledge we had been staying in a mountain peak and sighed. Found again. Once R.C. and Eny's wings were clean, we set off back to the cave. We had to move again.

I walked in to the cave where we had been staying the last couple days. Wrorgon was off doing something or another, and Tino was playing with rocks.  
"You get 'em?" He asked me. He had wanted to go, too, but I made him stay. Someone had to man the fort.

"Yep," I said, "but more will be coming. We better get moving. Where's Wrorgon?"

"Out back," Tino said, motioning with his head. I nodded and spun around. We'd come up with a code. 'Out back' means 'big ugly Eraser behind you'. As I spun, my leg went up, kicking the ugly's jaw. I grinned when it popped. The idiot was out cold.

"C'mon," I said, wrapping my arms around Tino's chest. I'd have to fly with him until we found Wrorgon, which wasn't very long. We met up with him while flying.

"I found some Erasers out in the woods, snooping about," he said.

"We did, too. One attacked the cave." I deposited Tino onto Wrorgon's back.

"We got all of them," R.C. said, landing on my shoulder. He sighed.  
"Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"We're dangerous," I said. "They'll all get arrested if the government finds out what they're doing. Not that that'll help us. We'd get put in a zoo." We were flying past our old cave now, heading east.

"You know," Tino said, "sometimes I wish I could know what kind of parents would send their kids to be tested."

"_My_ parents didn't send me," I said with malice. "I, the idiot that I am, went with the 'nice man' that said he could help me."

"Not all parents give up their children willingly for this kind of stuff," Wrorgon said. "Sometimes the parents are told the baby died."

"Still, I'd like to know and be able to find them, like Max and them are, you know? Maybe we should find our own papers." I shivered. That would mean going back to the Institute. I looked at everyone. I didn't wonder about my parents. They'd died not long after I could walk, and then I was alone. I didn't need, or want, to go. Would I go back for them? No brainer.

"What do you think, Garret?" R.C. asked me. "Should we risk it?" I shrugged.  
"Why not? It's not like we've got anything better to do."

**Hope you liked the first chapter. I read back over this and the writing is suspiciously similar to Maximum Ride. Ah, well, I'd just read it at the time. When I actually start writing this again, the style may change somewhat. I've changed my writing style a bit since I wrote this. R&R, please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**That's the last chapter I've got fully written. Didn't write as much of this as I thought I had... Anyway, I'm going to need to make a schedule for this now, so from now on updates are on Fridays. That sound good?**

We flew for about three days straight before deciding to land by a city called St. Louis. I was elected, being the oldest of us that could look human, to go and find something for us to eat. It was a hassle, actually, because it turns out that the only thing that Wrorgon will eat is chicken... So, I flew until I found this place called Fitz's. A kinda snazzy place, real cool looking, so I decided to check the dumpster around back. It wasn't like I had any money. I hit the jackpot.

It looked like they'd gotten a new cook, because there was a bunch of slightly burnt food in packages. Chicken strips, mac 'n' cheese, hamburgers... All kinds of stuff. This place even makes it's own soda, because there were tons of carbonated beverages. I ended up having to make several trips back to our 'hideout'.

The last time around, I brought Tino to help, so we walked most of the way. Walking down the street to the place, I heard someone sneak up behind us. This wasn't the best part of the city, but I didn't think anything of it until I heard someone snarl, "Hey, chick. Turn around slowly and follow me, or shorty here gets it." I turned around to see some jerk with a leather jacket pointing a gun to Tino's head. He didn't seem real worried, so I wasn't, either, although I acted like it. Harder than it sounds.

I followed him back down an alley, where about five more of those thugs came out from the shadows. The leather jacket handed Tino and the thug off to another guy and grinned at me.

"Now, sweetheart, take off your jacket." It didn't take me five seconds to figure out these idiots meant my windbreaker.

"You sure?" I said, making to take it off. "Well, okay." Instead of taking it off with my hands, I threw my arms back and opened my wings. The windbreaker flew off, revealing my giant wings. The guys all stepped back.

"Now, Tino!" Tino reached up and touched the gun, electricity moving through the gun into the guy holding it. I changed, making the remaining guys freak out even more.

"Maybe you shouldn't mess with people walking down the street," I said, grinning and showing sharp teeth. A couple lunged at me, but I batted them away like flies. Same with the ones with pieces of pipe. It was pathetic. The last guy, leather jacket, looked around as I approached him. Before I could do anything, he found the gun, picked it up and shot. At point blank range, I didn't think he could miss, but he did. The bullet went barely an inch from my face and hit my wing. Angered, I slashed out. I didn't miss, but he sure screamed. I turned back, wing limp, and saw that I had ripped off most of the guy's face. He deserved it.

"C'mon," I said to Tino, leaving the guy there. We went and got the rest of the food and walked home.

After a few more days of flying, we were finally approaching New York. I sped on ahead as the rest of the guys looked for a place to stay. We wouldn't fit in to the New York crowd quite as well as the flock did, seeing as Wrorgon didn't look at all human and R.C. and Eny were itsy bitsy. At least Tino and I could look normal if we wanted to.

I found a nice secluded spot to land and jogged the rest of the way to the city. I was gonna scout around to see what we were looking for. It would be a lot easier if I could have asked Max or Fang how they got into the Institute. I was going to have to go by memory.

It didn't take long to find the place that had once been my prison, even though I had only seen the place one time. The whole building was crawling human-shaped Erasers. I sighed. Maybe we could go at night, take down the Erasers, and burst in, like we did as the School. Somehow, I didn't figure that would work twice. Turning around to find somewhere where I could get lunch, I looked down and grinned. There, right on the cement, was a twenty. Score! I picked it up and shoved it in my pocket, not at all sorry for the guy that lost it. That is, until I saw these two little kids.

I had been walking until I arrived in the worse part of town. Homeless people sat on the curb, cursing everything. Like I had done once. As I passed an alley, I heard crying from within. Turning my head, I saw two young kids. The older one, a girl with hair jet black, was only about seven. She was trying to comfort the younger girl, who, despite her hair being a dirty blonde that might be almost bleached blonde when clean, was her sister. She was only about four.

"I can't believe I lost it," the younger girl whimpered. "Our only money, and I lost it."

"It's okay, we can get some more," the older girl said, hugging her sister. And, well, my heart went out to them. I'd been in that position, too, right? I took out the twenty and handed it to the older girl.

"Here," I said. "You need this more than I do." She shakily held out her hand, grasping the bill.

"Th-thank you." I nodded and walked away. As I walked out of the alley, I heard a muffled scream. I spun around, and there were two fully transformed Erasers. Or, at least, I thought they were, until I noticed their ears and wings. They were each holding one of the girls.

"Like our new improvements?" One hissed gleefully. "A little familiar, no?" Then it hit me. They looked just like me, when I changed. I took a step back. I had been merely the first in a long line of new Erasers, better in every way than the last. We even lived longer, apparently.

"We're just gonna take the two back to the Institute for experimentation. Toodles." They were both in the air, up and away, before I could do anything. By the time I ripped out my wings, they were gone.

**Okay, my reason for having a schedule for this is so that I don't leave it and forget about it. This way, although it may not seem like it at first, I'll finish a lot sooner. Take these numbers into consideration; one of my last stories took me over a year to write, and it was ten chapters long. I'm currently working on another story that I started in December, and I am currently working on chapter eight. Giving myself a deadline means faster updates for you, 'kay?**

Next Update: **February 10**


End file.
